


A different kind of Magic

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: For years Yuuri's been sneaking to the border between the Autumn grounds and the Winter Kingdom for many years in hopes to catch a sight of the Winter Fairy Victor. Going as far as to learn how to dance the summoning of winds to emulate his desire. So when the rulers of the two realms decide that it is time for an other courting, it is only obvious to all to sent Yuuri as representative of all Autumn fairies, when it becomes clear that it is Victor that was chosen as representative of the Winter Kingdom.





	A different kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 144 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Today my mom bought me a teddy bear as she noticed I needed something to hug after what happened with my cat. I've called the bear Vita. :}
> 
> Come visit me at my tumblr, link is in my profile.

"Oh Honey, you look wonderful. I'm certain he'll love you the moment he puts eyes on you." 

Yuuri looks at his mother through the reflection of the mirror. He really wished she had not said that. he was anxious enough as it was to formally be introduced to the Winter Kingdom's prime dancer. After all, it was no secret among the Autumn fairies that Yuuri had admired the fairy for nearly half his life. 

He could even remember the very first time he had seen him like it was yesterday. He had just made a mess of the assessment hall when he was to present his magic to see where in the Autumn realm he would be most of use. He had gotten so scared to be in front of the complete counsel he had managed to flood the ceiling. And only the ceiling, the room had a dripping roof for the next week. As that was bad enough on it's own, his ability to make the plants slumber caused two counsel members to get caught in fast growing Ivy and we will never even mention the changes of the leaves. He's not certain that member ever forgave him, especially as she was the only one to state that perhaps they should sent a more 'suitable' fairy as there representative. She had posed some good arguments, but in the end Yuuri was glad they chose not to. After all the though that an other of the Autumn fairies would be paired with Victor would have been his end. 

He had run to the edge of the realm that day, and right there on the border looking into the Winter Kingdom he had seen a beautiful fairy dance and play with the winds. In seconds Yuuri had forgotten all about his worries, overcome by the feeling the fairy had danced there solely for him. And the feeling they had locked eyes once the dance was over had kept him up many nights afterwards. Although that could also have been the wink he had gotten. 

After that he had started to let his hair grow out, just like the silver tresses he had admired that afternoon. Not only that he had started to secretively learn how to dance like the winter fairy. Which was hard as the autumn and winter dances were nothing alike, but he studied hard and a few years later during the presentation feasts he had taken stage and showed his wind control to all. The Autumn Queen had complimented him deeply, requesting him to dance for the counsel and the Royal family more often. 

It was that position that had apparently led to the Winter King to request for Yuuri as the representative for the battle of seasons. A courting tradition between their realms to decide how the seasons would pass for the next few years. His hands slide over the garment he wears. It does very little to cover his body as it is designed to make the Winter chosen desire them. 

The Queen enters the dressing room giving him a reassuring smile. She had been very sad to give him up as courted fairies are not permitted to work as dancers, and as part of the deal he would be in no shape to dance either. He accepts the potion she hands him. He slowly drinks it all, feeling the spell settle in his body. The Queen places a hand on his belly. He can feel the heat of the magic coiling there. 

"We both know how this courting will and has to end. But just for the pride of our Realm, make him work for it. Make him learn your true strength before giving yourself over." 

Yuuri nods. He knows what to do. Plus there were some tricks up his sleeves even his Queen did not know he had. He had only shared those with his dance instructor and she had been very impressed with him learning them. Together they had made a plan of battle for the courting. 

The parade to the courting fields is both the best and the worst experience in his life. The best as he knows all these people are here to wish him the best, and the worst as he knows a lot of them expect him to get caught by the first confrontation. He really does not want to disappoint them. 

Just like he remembers the border lands are beauty simply because of there soft mix of the two seasons. A balance he and Victor will have to continue for the next few years by their courting. Many of the Queen's children have come just to give Yuuri their best wishes, all telling him to enjoy himself. None doubting his desire to be with Victor. He then bows to the Queen and the members of the counsel before entering the forest. 

Once he's between the trees he starts running, setting up little traps wherever he goes. Once he has the place littered with dozens of spells he walks towards the small clearing meant for the first confrontation. Knowing the only way the plan they set up will be successful is when he get's in the first strike. Well the first and the second, poor Victor has no idea what they planned. 

He steps out onto the clearing, making Victor stand up from the rock he had apparently sat on waiting for him. And by the looks of it he had been sitting there for a while now. There was a flask at his feet and Yuuri knew the potion in it was complimentary to the one he had been presented with. Except the flask was still sealed giving Yuuri a jolt of disappointment. That is till he sees Victor's face light up at the sight of him, sweep the flask from the floor and drink the content as he stands. Yuuri hears Victor mumble a few words, making him realize that Victor was given the activation spell for the potion. Would that mean that if he had not liked Yuuri he had not taken it? 

He almost breaks protocol to ask him, but the rules of courting state it is Victor that must address him first. Staking his claim, to the Autumn season and, to Yuuri. Victor places the flask on the ground and takes of the cloak he had over his shoulders. Slowly folding it and placing it on the rock he had sat on. It is when Yuuri spots the quick look Victor sends his way that the man is doing it to unsettle Yuuri. Seems he is not the only one with a battle plan. Good. Yuuri is nothing if not competitive. 

"Yuuri of the Autumn Realm," he starts before he's fully turned to face Yuuri, "I am Victor of the Winter Kingdom. I will catch you and bring you down under me to secure the continuation of winter taking over from autumn when it is time for the season to end. I will ensure that these border lands are continued to be the perfect merger between our seasons by combining my bloodline with yours. What is your decision." 

Yuuri smiles. "Well Victor." He knows that through magic the counsels of both realms and both royal families are watching. He knows that he should make some long claim about how autumn has no qualms to continue for as long as they please, but he is not planning to do that. "You will have to catch me first." He releases the first spell and with his other hand removes the clasp holding up his garment, making it drop to the ground. Turning around and runs back between the trees as naked as the day he was born. 

The Autumn Queen can't prevent herself from laughing when she sees the stunned face of the Winter dancer. Oh, he had not seen that coming. He was at a disadvantage for Yuuri had already disappeared before he even regained the notion to move forward. Everyone was surprised when his movements halted as if he had run into something. They quickly spot why, the spell Yuuri had released was a maze spell. An invisible maze. And when Victor tried his powers to go through it by force all he did was temporarily give autumn colors to the walls. 

"Remarkable my dear Autumn Queen, that is a winter maze. I had heard that your representative might know a winter spell as his wind dancing was so reminiscent of our dances, I had not thought he would use a winter spell though." 

"Not just any winter spell, My beloved Winter King. As you can see using winter magic on it makes it glow in Autumn pride. So I say the first encounter was won by Autumn."

At this the Winter King nods. He has to admit that, and here he thought choosing Yuuri would have made this an easy victory for the Winter realm. He and victor had even counted on it from all the reports they had gotten about the young autumn dancer. They turn there sight back to the viewing spell. Seems this will be a far more interesting courting than anticipated and the King was wondering how Victor would respond. If he knew his dancer, and he knew him well, the fairy was truly enjoying himself. 

The second encounter resulted in Victor trying to drop a heap of snow on Yuuri only to have it all turned in beautiful petals in all the colors of the rainbow. The third encounter was them just running and taunting each other between the trees. Both laughing. Yuuri was elated, it truly felt as that Victor was truly into the courting. Yuuri made certain though to sneak away between two steps as to not to get caught too soon. Leaving Victor to wonder in which direction he might have went. 

Victor was taking in deep breaths, his body fully attuned to find Yuuri. He had hoped for a joyest courting, especially as it had been the Winter Queen who had insisted on him being the representative. Luckily the King had listened to Victor's one demand, still with no confirmation that they would truly sent Yuuri Victor had been nervous. Ever since he had seen the younger fairy that one time so many years ago he had felt a connection. And this courting proved that they truly were matched. But he was going to catch Yuuri nad make him his. 

The soft snap of a twig makes him change his direction only to meet yet an other trap spell. He looks at the colors all over his suit and he knows that this one was only harmless, still, how many more are there. And because of the spell going of Yuuri was warned where he was as well. Poorly it was time to go catch him as he had his pride as the winter fairy to protect and take the season of autumn for his own. 

He hears the tingle of a giggle and bolts towards it, sending out a cold spell in advance. When he slips on the thin layer of ice caused by Yuuri's water spell being frozen by it he regrets that decision. He looks up when he hears laughter. Yuuri is just standing there only a few feet away, dressed in another sheer outfit this one the color of Victor's eyes. Something tells Victor this is truly the final encounter before the end. he quickly gets up, but not fast enough to prevent Yuuri from sending a sudden cold wind all around Victor knocking the wind out of him, making him fall over again.

"That is impossible." One of the Winter counsel screams, forgetting every form of decorum. "That is a Winterdance move, no autumn fairy should be able to do them." The man huffs a few times. "Not to mention my dears, he is far stronger a magic wielder as any of you told us." 

"Of course he is." The voice speaking rings clear. Making them all turn to the dance instructor. "They could not tell you of abilities he had never shown to anyone but me and the trees." The Winter King smiles at the Instructor. 

"I am glad to hear that. I had always prayed for my son to find himself in a courting with one rivaling his own abilities." Leaving many speechless. The Autumn Queen looks at his for a moment then at the Winter Queen.

"There had been rumors that you had had a child with a wind spirit some times ago. We had simply always assumed it had been a spirit like it's mother. Then again, the mouth should have given it away." She smiles at her old friend. 

The dance instructor is just glad for Yuuri to be able to court the fairy he had wanted for so long. And by the look of the borderlands it was going to be a mild winter for most of the season, so it would be okay to get caught. She wondered how the Winter dancer was going to respond to the last battle trick they had planned. 

Victor ran after Yuuri following the man blindly, no longer knowing where in the forest he was, so when they burst out at the large clearing he was taken aback. Not prepared for stepping out between the trees he stops right at the edge. Looking at Yuuri calmly walking to the center of the clearing, before turning around and simply standing there with his arms open in a gesture of acceptance. 

He walks into the clearing expecting another spell or trick. All he get's is Yuuri slowly licking his lips before slowly starting to dance. A dance Victor knows all to well, as it is the dance he had done that one day so long ago. He can feel the winds being attracted to the dance, both the cold wind of winter as the soft wind of autumn. But only the autumn wind gets to play around the clearing. It isn't till Victor catches Yuuri beckoning him that he understands that the one being caught is him.

Walking over and letting himself being pulled into the dance is the simplest decision he ever made. The moment there hands touch the winter wind joins the autumn one in clearing. Spin after spin he can feel Yuuri surrender more of the control of the dance to him, till it is Victor who decides the steps and only the Winter wind is howling the clearing. He slowly takes Yuuri to the ground, knowing that the courting is not complete till they come together completely.

Not knowing how to point out that it is time for the next step he is pleased to find Yuuri's hands around his cheeks and his lips on his lips. Winter surrenders to autumns embrace. They shed the garments they wear and soon find their skins flush against each other. 

Again it's Yuuri who allow for the next step when he opens his legs to make room for Victor to place himself in the right position. He needs to ask Yuuri, he needs to ask him if he is giving himself willingly. To be replayed by a confirming 'always', is all the answer Victor needs to plant himself within the others body. Yuuri folds his legs around him for a moment before Victor feels an odd push and pull.

When he opens his eyes he finds himself on his back, with Yuuri seated on him. The man lifts his body and secures their connection before pulling Victor up in a seating position. They let nature guide the rest of their movements, till they both feel their wings unfold. A sign the courting is complete, as only courted fairies get their wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
